Episode 8093 (29th March 2013)
Plot There's pandemonium in the court as Kirsty tries to hand Ruby to Tyrone. The judge calls order and insists that the usher takes care of Ruby. Kirsty tells the packed court that it was all lies and Tyrone's innocent. The police show the keys to Stella who confirms that they're the spare keys to the Rovers. Stella and Gloria are shocked to realise that Sunita is the arsonist. Fiz and Hayley celebrate Tyrone's victory in the gallery. As Kirsty is led out of court, she tells Tyrone that she really did love him. Tyrone and Kirsty are locked in the cells whilst the judge decides how to proceed. The police question Kirsty and she explains how she can't control her temper, she repeatedly hit Tyrone and she's worried she might do the same to Ruby. Gloria angrily tells Dev that he'd better off at home looking after his children than wasting his time at Sunita's bedside as she's a cold-blooded murderer. The prosecution withdraws its case against Tyrone and the judge announces that he's free to go. Fiz, Mary, Tina, Tommy and Hayley cheer with delight. Gloria tells Eileen and Paul that Sunita started the fire. They're shocked. Beth's furious to discover that Kirk's taking Chesney out instead of her, but when Kirk explains how gutted he'd feel if the boot were on the other foot and if Beth had gone off with someone else, Beth softens and gives them her blessing. With Roy out of the way, Sylvia accepts more brownies from Stan Whitmore. As Tyrone approaches Fiz outside the courtroom, the social worker hands over Ruby. Tyrone and Fiz embrace emotionally. Chesney gets drunk and tries to chat up Eva. Kirk takes him back home. Dev's distraught as he pours his heart out to Lloyd telling him how the police found the Rovers keys amongst Sunita's belongings. Lloyd's sympathetic. Holding Ruby, Tyrone and Fiz kiss as they leave court, happy to be a family at last. Kirsty watches them as she's bundled into a police van and finally breaks down. Cast Regular cast *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Karl Munro - John Michie *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Prosecution Barrister - Lucy Robinson *Judge - Miranda Bell *DS Willets - James Quinn *DC Leslie - Syreeta Kumar *Stan Whitmore - David Williams *Defence Barrister - Ben Onwukwe *Barrister - Stephen Casey *Harriet Lythgoe - Karen West *Usher - Paul Dockery (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Nick's Bistro *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom, reception lobby, holding area, interview room and exterior *Weatherfield General - Room 1, ICU room 4 and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: There is chaos in the court when the truth about Kirsty is revealed; Gloria tells Eileen and Paul that Sunita started the fire; and Chesney gets drunk and tries to chat up Eva. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,410,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2013 episodes